Recuerdo olvidarte
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: No sabes nada de ti pero sí de mí, no sé nada de mí pero si de ti. Quiero recordar aquello que e olvidado y olvidar lo que recuerdo. Si en eso no vez lógica entonces lo que siento por tí tampoco lo tiene, por qué yo sin ser humano de ti me eh enamorado.


**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

Miré a lo que llaman cielo. Observé curiosamente aquellos puntos brillantes que tan hermosos hacían parecer, pero yo no pienso de esa forma, o al menos no completamente. ¿Mi nombre? Con certeza es lo único que puedo asegurar que conozco, sé que me llamo Shun Kazami aunque parezca un nombre extraño, pero no sé nada más con respecto a mí. Desperté de lo que puedo considerar una inexplicable siesta y me vi con unas plantas coloridas a mi lado, pero me encuentro más desorientado que nunca. En cuanto a cómo soy sé que me veo de unos dieciocho años, tengo cabello oscuro, piel extrañamente bronceada, y unos ojos dorados que por lo que presiento sé que son atemorizantes. Pero… quién soy, de donde vengo, quienes son mis padres o familia… nada de eso tengo en claro, y no para de atormentarme. Examino con mis ojos lo que me rodea percatándome de una sustancia blanca en lo que es el suelo, esta misma sustancia no para de caer del cielo y me fijo que cuando exhalo un vaho sale de mi boca.

— De nuevo nada… —Musito con un aire de completa desolación.

Algo cruje a mis espaldas y me giro para ver como un chico de mi misma aparente edad baja de las ramas de un árbol. Su cabello castaño está cubierto de ese polvo extraño y sus ojos marrones o carmesí me revisan curiosamente. Se acerca con pereza y me revuelve mi cabellera aún sabiendo que de por sí la tengo desarreglada, le miro reprochantemente pero solo se excusó.

— Tienes nieve en la cabeza —Sonrió.

Así era él. Así de sonriente podía llegar a ser Dan Kuso, mientras que yo no tengo motivos para actuar de esa forma. Él siempre se ve tan energético, yo en cambio me siento extrañamente vacío. No le objeto nada más, solo me doy la vuelta mientras piso algo que él nombra como nieve.

— Oye… se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas? —Súbitamente me detuve.

— Yo…

— ¿Tú qué? —Me interrumpió siendo incapaz de usar lo que se llama paciencia.

— En realidad no lo sé. Solo creo que tengo que encontrar algo —Sin duda es un argumento muy irresponsable pero es la verdad, si con trabajo sé quien rayos soy no tengo la menor idea que es lo que algo en mí me pide encontrar.

Dan chasqueó la lengua. Yo le miré sabiendo que merecía un regaño pero no por ello iba a detenerme, ya llevaba varias semanas buscando sin descansar y no pensaba detenerme a estas alturas. Estoy abusando de su solidaridad, pues cuando me desperté sin saber donde estaba fue él quien me estuvo cuidando y vigilándome. Según lo que me ah advertido no debemos acercarnos a los humanos, es por eso que repito, no sé qué es lo que sea yo. El castaño alega ser algo llamado alíen, y por algún motivo sé que son seres de otro planeta o algo similar; no soy exactamente normal pero… ¿Alíen? ¿Yo? Me niego a creerlo y por lo mismo sigo evadiendo a mi compañero cada vez que menciona el reunirse con los otros.

— Esto es una tontería, Shun — Se quejó a la vez que me tomó del brazo.

Molesto por su incomprensión me solté con brusquedad y le di un empujón que yo consideré suave, no fue ni más ni menos hasta que vi como su cuerpo impactó contra la corteza de un árbol. Le miré aterrorizado incapaz de creer la magnitud de mi fuerza, pues aunque no acepto esa supuesta naturaleza mía en la que él afirma y no soy humano eh observado la forma de ser de ellos, ninguno posee tanta fuerza, debido a eso usan máquinas pero yo…

— ¿Estás…?

— No te preocupes, solo que intenta controlar tus movimientos. Ya tienes tiempo suficiente que estás despierto como para saber tus límites ¿Acaso no sabes que tanto eres capaz? —Me cuestionó al mismo tiempo que estiraba su espalda y sonaban lo que parecían ser sus huesos u órganos internos, no quise preguntarle. —No tengas la expectativa de tus límites tan cortas como la de un humano, somos más fuertes que ellos, pero esos también tienen lo suyo. Andando —Me respondió con seriedad.

— No soy como tú —Mascullé intentando calmar mi enojo.

— Por más que te pese déjame decirte que como yo, tú lo eres, y si tanto te niegas ¿Qué eres entonces? ¿No es mejor ser un alíen a un "algo"? —Cuestionó.

— _Tus ojos son extraños ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Por qué tus ojos son amarillos? —Aquella vocecilla le chillaba de forma que mis tímpanos de haber hablado probablemente pedirían piedad._

_Solo escuchaba la brisa y la voz que a pesar de ser de algún niño o niña me era muy insistente. O no tenía que hacer o pensaba matar el tiempo molestándome a mí. Soy raro y eso estoy más que de acuerdo, no encajo entre los humanos y tampoco soy un animal, solo soy yo. Odio las peleas por lo que siempre que suelen comenzar a lastimarme prefiero evitar que el o ellos se molesten más y me hieran más de lo que pensaban inicialmente. Era mejor, nadie terminaba en problemas y así se acababa más rápido._

— _¡Déjalo en paz! —Habló otra voz mientras se escuchó un tropezón, probablemente alguien fue jalado y en consecuencia cayó al suelo. Poco después uno de ellos salió corriendo. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó esa delgada voz mientras dejaba salir unas risas suaves._

— _Sí…_

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —Cuestionó_

_Titubeé antes de atreverme a responder, pero era lo menos que podía hacer._

— _Shun Kazami… _

— _Es un nombre extraño —Golpe bajo, eso en verdad me afecta, el ver como otros me tachan de raro y yo mismo lo acepto —Pero me gusta, al igual que tus ojos ¿Sabes? —Rió nuevamente pero con un notorio tono de sinceridad._

—… _Gracias_

— Olvídalo, en mí queda que no soy como tú —Susurré.

Tomé mis distancias de Dan. Seguramente está desesperado más que molesto, por lo que me ha insistido veo sus ansias de querer regresar con los suyos, él tiene a donde regresar a diferencia de mí. No soy humano porque sencillamente hago cosas que ellos no pueden, pero no quiero ser un no humano, tan solo pienso en esa minúscula posibilidad de resignación y siento como algo en mi pecho se encoge drásticamente. Camino completamente distante hasta sentir como mi tranquilidad se recupera. Frente a mí hay un gran cuerpo de agua, más claro, una cascada. Me siento en el suelo mirando fijamente aquel líquido caer sin detenerse desde la punta, no imagino que bien se ah de sentir se una cascada. Caes de tu hogar y de alguna manera vuelves, repitiendo ese ciclo innumerables veces, pensar eso me parece reconfortante.

Miro mi cuerpo examinándome la diferencia que tengo, pero me doy con la sorpresa que no veo ninguna. Soy igual que ellos pero a la vez tan diferente. Sin preocuparme de nada me quito la playera aventándola a mi lado y retiro las botas de mis pies para sumergirlos en el agua. Me sorprende el hecho de ver como pareciera quebrarse como si en la superficie tuviera una delgada copa de cristal que al ser sacada del líquido se derritiera.

— Dan me dijo que no sentía frío o calor… pero no le creía —Reí sin humor para mí mismo.

Algo se acerca a mí y sin pensarlo dos veces miro a mis espaldas. Veo como una joven de cabello anaranjado se acerca con los ojos marrones abiertos por completo, me miraba con gran preocupación y sin más se acercó a mí para quitarse su abrigo y cedérmelo. No digo nada, tan solo la observo sin mostrar emoción alguna, ya pareciera ser mi especialidad pero me alteré al sentir como algo dentro de mí parecía estar brincando.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Morirás de frío! —Me regañó sin vergüenza alguna.

Negué sin decir nada, al enfocar mi vista hacía más atrás de ella veo como Dan me mira con cautela, pareciera que tiene intenciones de herirla pero con los ojos le pido que no haga nada. El darme su abrigo no es algo peligroso, tan solo puro reflejo de su parte. Tal vez me confundió con un conocido suyo y por eso me ayuda. Pero de ser así ya debió darse cuenta de las diferencias en la cara, aún así no parecía retractarse. Me jaló del brazo obligando a levantarme y con paso veloz me arrastraba a otro lugar. No se detuvo hasta que llegamos a una casa.

— Debes ser un masoquista al poner a congelar tu cuerpo, deja traigo ropa limpia —Mencionó subiendo unos escalones hacia lo que era el segundo piso.

Miré entusiasmado lo que me rodeaba. Jamás estuve tan cerca de un humano, o al menos no para poder visitar una casa. Verdaderamente era acogedora, me levanté del sitio donde esa chica me había dejado y miré un recipiente del cual salía vapor, era oscura y tenía un fuerte aroma. Lo tomé con toda libertad y le dio un sorbo, era amargo pero a la vez adictivo. Lo amargo me agrada, lo dulce lo detesto.

— ¿No estaba caliente? —Me preguntó mientras traía en sus brazos varias prendas.

— No lo sé… —Musité

Ella me sonrió pero pude notar algo de tristeza en el gesto. Se dio la vuelta dejando la ropa en el mueble pero me percaté que temblaba, olía a agua, seguramente lloraba. Intenté acercarme pero al momento que sintió mi aproximación se movió bruscamente mientras alejó mi brazo que estiré para tocar su hombro. Me sentí peor que basura y tal vez ella se dio cuenta.

— Lo… lo siento —Se disculpó a la vez que tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas. Intenté alivianar mi gesto.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —No estoy precisamente conversador, pero al menos intento hablar más de lo usual. Frecuentemente vivo con un par de palabras al día pero por alguna razón quiero desesperadamente escucharla hablar, hacerlo me relaja.

— Por una tontería. Algo que ya sabía pero no quería creer —Rió divertida con su rostro ya seco.

Bufé.

— Irónico. Yo no sé nada pero igual quiero creer en lo poco que sé—Suspiré para mí mismo.

Noté su persistente mirada y no pude más que sentir un cambio en mi piel, observé mi reflejo en el espejo de un lado. Estaba sonrojado. No me lo creo, para ponerse de este color debo haber subido mi temperatura pero yo no lo siento, ¿Por qué estoy así entonces? Además, encima por alguien que solo me queda viendo.

— Vamos, te llevo a la habitación —Me sobresalté.

— ¿Dejarás a un extraño quedarse en tu casa?

Ella sonrió

— No veo ningún extraño, Shun —Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. ¿Algún momento dije mi nombre? ¿O es que ella era igual que Dan?

No logré aclarar mi cabeza hasta sentir como me hundía en una superficie blanda. Ni me fijé en qué momento había llegado a mi habitación temporal y mucho menos cuando había caminado hasta la cama para sentarme sobre ella. Suspiré con fuerza. Están pasando muchas cosas en una sola noche, en verdad no puedo ver cómo reaccionar a esto, es más, probablemente Dan intente hacer una locura creyendo que estoy en peligro… aunque presiento que eso era lo de menos, creo que esa era la última vez que lo iba a ver.

Ella tenía algo que me decía que debía averiguar. Tal vez, tan solo una milésima posibilidad que fuera ella lo que creí estar buscando. La solución a mis problemas… ¿Era esa chica? Verdaderamente acabo de perder el último tornillo que me quedaba y me mantenía cuerdo. ¿Cómo carajos es que ella tenía algo que ver conmigo? Eso sí, no eh de negar que no me incomoda para nada su presencia, al contrario, me reconforta. Fastidiado por el dolor de cabeza que me gané por darle tantas vueltas al asunto decidí levantarme, quizás podía aprovechar a dar una vuelta o irme según como lo viera. Estoy seguro que no le traeré nada bueno a ella.

Abro la puerta de mi supuesta habitación y camino con cuidado de no hacer ruido aunque no es que yo sea precisamente pesado, Dan mencionó que tengo un peso demasiado liviano, tal vez unos cuantos kilogramos pero no sobrepasaban los quince. Ni idea si es verdad, tal vez por eso salto más alto. Al pasar por el pasillo veo por la rendija de la puerta que estaba entreabierta a la joven que me trajo a su hogar. De alguna manera inexplicable la tentación por entrar y así lo hice. Con cautela me acerqué a su pieza y me senté a un lado de ella. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y se podía ver el aliento, ya me imagino que temperatura debía haber. El cobertor estaba a la altura de sus caderas por lo que con delicadeza tomé la sábana y cubrí con ella a la joven.

— ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

Musité. Mis dedos se movieron por su cuenta comenzando a jugar con sus cabellos ondulados. Me sorprendía la calma que yo tenía, como si estuviera familiarizada con ella o algo por el estilo. Me comenzó a doler la espalda por estar doblado así que me acosté a un lado suyo levantando mi cabeza con el brazo, con una de mis manos retiré un mecho de su cabello que rozaba su nariz eh de imaginar que le molestaba ya que hacía unas graciosas muecas al sentir el roce. Esa fue mi condena. En ese mismo momento ella se movió atrapando mi brazo y aferrándose a él, creí que estaba despierta pero no. Seguía en el probablemente quinto sueño. Nuevamente sentí que mi cara se acaloraba al ver que al apegarse más a mi brazo lo aprisionaba contra sus pechos. Demonios. Ahora tengo el mismo tipo de idioteces que ese Dan. Aunque menciona que nos alejemos de las personas no para de alabar a las mujeres, pero de igual forma Runo, su novia termina golpeándolo. Además de él es a la única persona del mismo tipo de Dan que conozco.

— Suéltame…

Comenzaba a desesperarme. ¡En qué maldito momento me metí en esto! Se suponía que daría una vuelta, no venir a espiarla mientras dormía. Me resigné, a fin de cuentas si me seguía moviendo se despertaría antes. Tal vez se me ocurriría alguna excusa para esta situación. Olvidándome de mi estado me le quedé observando fijamente. Tiene pestanas largas, y sus mejillas están sonrosadas. Lo acepto, se ve adorable. Sin querer o tal vez muy en mi interior me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, no sé ni qué tenía planeado hacer pero iba cerrando lentamente mis ojos con medida me acercaba a ella.

—… ¿Shun?

Me alejé súbitamente y del brusco movimiento ella terminó de despertarse. Siento que estoy rojo hasta las orejas, y por su mirada probablemente me veo como un idiota. Esperaba que se molestara o algo similar pero en cambio sonrió. Esas risas me eran tan… conocidas.

— Siempre me gustaron tus ojos, y en la oscuridad se ven muy bonitos —Alegó sonrojada mientras miraba sus dedos que se movían de los nervios.

Un clic se presentó en mi cabeza. Era ella. Sin duda lo que estuve buscando no era un objeto, sino un humano, ¡Era ella! Ahora otra duda… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora que la encontré? Esperaba que para entonces tuviera una idea pero estoy más blanco que una hoja de papel.

— Alice… — Susurré involuntariamente. Incluso sin saber de quién le pertenecía aquel nombre.

Ella me sonrió tan alegre que me cuestioné lo que había hecho. No mencionó nada más, desde la cama se abalanzó contra mí y me abrazó tan fuerte como sus delgados brazos le permitían. Yo no me moví pero seguía confundido. Alice… ese nombre era el suyo. Yo a ella la conocí alguna vez, pero ¿Qué tanto significó para mí? ¿Qué tanto fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué rayos sabe ella de mí? Quiero averiguarlo así sea el fingir que estoy seguro de todo lo que ahora ocurre.

— Te extrañé tanto, Shun —Estaba llorando.

— Yo también… —Le seguí la corriente.

Soltó una risa burlona.

— Mientes. Tú no me recuerdas… y no podrás hacerlo o al menos no por completo —Me sorprendí que hablara tan segura sobre algo que me incluía.

Se separó un poco pero seguía sobre mí, no me quejé, eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese instante. Efectivamente sus ojos estaban hinchados, debió estar llorando desde antes.

— Yo te conocí antes ¿Verdad?

Se negó

— Hiciste más que conocerme. Tú me salvaste la vida… —Alegó. Ahora verdaderamente estaba confundido — Cuando te conocí todos solían molestarte, pero yo te defendía. Sin duda nos hicimos buenos amigos, tú me dijiste que no eras humano y me contaste toda tu historia, claro, no te creí al inicio pero pasó el tiempo y acepté esa idea tuya. Tú no eres humano —Tragué en seco.

Es broma. Seguramente es otro engaño de Dan, en cualquier momento aparecerá diciendo "ya acéptalo" o algo similar, pero no veo el momento que aparezca. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada y siento que lo poco que tenía de soporte se viene abajo por completo. ¿Para eso debía encontrarme con Alice? ¿Para qué me diga que soy algo anormal?

— Cállate…

— No eh terminado. Termina de escucharme y luego reclama lo que quieras

Asentí sin ganas, a fin de cuentas ya estaba destrozado.

— En un viaje con mis padres tuvimos un accidente. Ellos murieron al instante pero yo sobreviví cayendo en un estado de coma, no recordaría nada y quizás no estaría aquí despierta de no ser por ti —Le miré sin entender— No sé cómo funciona, pero absorbiste ese estado y me sacaste de él, pero en cambio tú tomaste mi lugar. Antes de eso me dejaste todos los recuerdos que yo había perdido pues aun así mi memoria la perdí debido a una contusión —No tenía idea de que decir. ¿Cómo tomarme esto tan a la ligera o creer que nada había pasado?

Si lo que dice es cierto eso explica por qué estuve dormido tanto tiempo, el por qué a la ausencia de recuerdos y la sensación de estar familiarizado con ella. Algo en mi interior se encogió y terminé derramando un par de lágrimas que pude percatarme ya que ella extendió una de sus manos a mi rostro y las secó a ambas.

— No eres humano, pero tampoco un alíen… ¿Sabes por qué? —Negué en silencio y ella me abrazó nuevamente. Esta vez dejé a un lado mi coraza y sin pensarlo dos veces le devolví el gesto. —Por qué tú siempre tuviste un lugar aquí, y un alíen o como quieras llamarlo son así porque este sitio no es su hogar —Sonreí.

— Te quiero… —Musitó tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo. Seguramente no quería que llegara a mis oídos, sino seguir guardándoselo a como estuvo todo el tiempo.

La separé de mí y tomé su cara en mis manos. Recordé la sugerencia de Dan, tenía que medir muy bien mi fuerza pues ella si podría salir herida. Acerqué su rostro al mío y junté su boca con la mía. Ya sé lo que se siente tener calor y debo aceptar que me agrada esa sensación, tal vez mucho más de lo que me podría gustar el frío. Mordí levemente su labio inferior y entreabrió su boca, no tengo idea que hago porque jamás lo había hecho antes pero introducí mi lengua en su cavidad queriendo memorizar cada rincón. Ella soltó un gemido al momento que entrelacé mi órgano bucal con el suyo, una descarga placentera me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Si bien mencione que me desagrada lo dulce, ahora hago una excepción. Maldito aire que por su culpa tengo que separarme de Alice.

Su cabeza estaba mirando al suelo pero por el tono de sus orejas podía imaginar que estaba completamente sonrosada, aunque no tengo de que reírme, yo estoy igual o peor. Se levantó intentando no verme a los ojos pero la detuve en su intento, la jalé de la muñeca y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas sobre mí. Aproveché y la abracé sin llegar a excederme, no podía darme ese lujo a como ella lo hacía. Alice apoyó sus manos en mis antebrazos, aun así seguía sin mirarme.

— ¿No decías que te gustaban mis ojos? ¿Por qué no me miras entonces?

— No me debes nada, nunca lo hiciste… ¿Por qué haces eso? —Le miré sin entender—No me beses si no sientes nada más que nostalgia, ¿Quieres? — Suspiré.

— Ya sé que no te debo nada, pero… —Medité buscando palabras sencillas para decirlo, me cansé en el intento— te quiero… tu lo dijiste y quería decirlo antes, solo que me ganaste —Protesté.

Aunque no la vi sé que está sonriendo y tenía razón. No sé quién soy yo o quien fui porque mis recuerdos se los cedí a ella. Probablemente si hice eso es porque ella es muy importante para mí y me di cuenta que sin duda lo es, lo que hice unos minutos atrás es por qué sé quién es ella. Por qué aunque no sepa nada de mí, se todo de ella. Y ella, que no recuerda mucho de sí, sabe todo sobre mí. Y por eso sé que ella me quiere y ella sabe que yo la quiero. ¿Se necesita lógica? Para mí, no.

* * *

**Ya sé que está demasiado extraño, hasta para mí jeje pero eso pasa cuando te quedas hasta tarde viendo la película de ET y luego por casualidad te encuentras (al menos yo como fan obsesiva) una canción de rin y len (la canción se llama astral domination) que habla de aliens. Siempre me han gustado los romances… anormales jeje pero jamás se me había pasado por la mente alíen y humano ._.U no sé cómo me doy cuenta hasta ahora, alabado sea vocaloid por eso XD **

**Sin mucho que decir solo agradezco (ahorita que tengo oportunidad) a todos quienes me han apoyado jeje sobre todo Paulinitte que aunque casi no eh platicado sigue siendo mi Neechan y seguiré esperando su regreso jeje (échale ganas al estudia non), Kiranathas yue por la paciencia y tolerancia que le tienes a mis retorcidas y a veces poco coherentes historias jeje, a Shion1497 por aguantar mis locuras que en verdad que son muchas, y también sin duda a todo aquel que ha leído, "hojeado", comentado mis fics gracias por todo el apoyo :3 Necesitaba decirlo jeje independientemente si se deciden a leer este one shot o no ^^ (sigo pensando que es raro hasta para mí)**

**Bueno… ya saben que tantas películas de extraterrestres no dejan nada bueno… yo soy un ejemplo vivo de ello xD Haber si luego no hago de humanos y zombies… aunque suena interesante ¬o¬ jeje mejor ya no digo nada ._. Capaz y me mandan a un manicomio XD**

**Arigato por leer**

**Neko~Chan**


End file.
